Network management of devices is commonly used. For example, a network system may include a permission list of permitted devices or prohibited devices. Additionally, a network may permit or exclude users. However, modern network systems lack the ability to dynamically change based on feedback from one or more device.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues and voids associated with the prior art.